


Bees or Seahorses?

by Dead_Damara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, highschool, otp yis, roxy the love guru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Damara/pseuds/Dead_Damara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Eridan and Sollux are in highschool. They are partnered for a project and have to deal with it. Homestuck, humanstuck, high school AU. Sollux have a "one sided" crush on Eridan. Little does he know Eridan totally has the hots for him. Roxy is a total relationship guru and jane is a great friend. (erisol, Jane/roxy, other implied ships) I suck at summaries, just try it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where the idiots get partnered

**Author's Note:**

> **let me just clear this up before I start, I did some research, though VERY rare, it is possible to have natural red iris/irises, also, I'm not writing in with "th" instead of "s" because many people find that hard to read! and lastly, ues the capters are going to be named in the same way that friends episodes are Okay, to the erisol now! **

Sollux stretches out in his bed, not wanting to leave the bee patterned blanket.   
"This sucks" Sollux groan at his lisp, which in fact is one thing tacked on the reasons he hates himself.   
Getting out of bed is a struggle, but it happens.   
"Shit! I'm going to be late!" He complains.  
Not putting much thought into his outfit he grabs jeans, a GTA 5 shirt and a red and blue belt. He slides on my black and white vans and was out the door in a matter of minutes, praying he didn't miss the bus.  
"That's great" he smiles a bit as he notices he just barely caught the bus.  
As he scans the seats for an open spot, he noticed a few, internally grinning when one of them was next to Eridan. He walks over and sits with him  
"sup ED?" He asks, looking at him, wondering if his glasses were real.

"What do you want Sol?" He asks, obviously annoyed.

"Are these even real?" Sollux pulls the glasses off his face, putting them on.

"What are you doing freak?" Eridan takes them back defensively.

"Freak huh? Sounds suitable" Sollux chuckles darkly, can't Eridan ever just be nice? He just rolls his eyes, quite obviously turning his attention to Feferi.  
'why can't he look at me that way? I mean no, never mind, that won't happen.' Sollux thinks to himself

"it is so obvious ED" he mutters a bit too loud.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" Eridan growls, probably praying his precious Fef didn't hear.

"Seriously, I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out" Sollux snickers.   
'I can hold a grudge can't I? She's getting all I ever asked for!' Sollux yells in his head.

"It is not! Is it really there's no w-way!"   
'shit, he is starting to develop that nervous stutter he gets before crying.' Sollux thinks, feeling horrible.

"I was joking" Sollux sighs, pissed that he is so obsessed with her. 

"Oh, okay, that's good; I wasn't that worried" Sollux can see he is definitely bluffing.

"Whatever" Sollux thanks life that the bus ride ended there so he can go wallow in self pity. So he gets up without saying anything to Eridan, just wanting to get to class.

Sollux finally gets to first period, sighing and landing in his seat, already tired. For the first 10 minutes he just stares out the window, sure he likes school and all, but he just can't focus today. 

"Captor!" His teacher yells, breaking him out of the trance.

"Oh, um, yes Sir?" Sollux is embarrassed; he never liked being called out.

"Did you hear me tell you your partner?" the teacher asks impatiently.

"p-partner for what?" after this most of the other kids break into giggles.

"the week long project on any living thing of your choosing" this guy probably thinks Sollux is an idiot at this point

"uh, no sorry" Sollux internally groans.

"Ampora! Man, is anybody listening today? Captor and Ampora, you two are partners" Both boys groan.

"Really? Him?" Eridan says, he'd rather be with Feferi, or anybody else for that matter. 

"No complainants!" the teacher yells at Eridan.

"This should be fun..." Sollux mutters under his breath.

Sollux decides to walk home, namely because he wanted coffee or some kind of pick me up. He walks slowly, not having anybody to go home to anyway. He walks into his favorite little shop. It was always warm and homey. Plus, they have the best sweets with honey! Sollux sits down, stretching a little bit while the waitress made her way over.

“Hey Jane” Sollux smiles at her familiar face.

“Hey Sollux! The usual?” Jane was always a great friend, and her girlfriend Roxy is a relationship guru!

“Of course, and is there any chance Roxy is free later?” Sollux decides talking to her might help his sexual frustrations, she's great at figuring people out.

“I don’t see why she wouldn’t be! Okay, I need to go bring your order over, so meet me in a half hour out back, my shift will be over then” Jane smiles again, she is so nice all the time.

“Thanks a lot Jane!” he says to her disappearing figure.

Sollux looks over to the seat next to him, bad idea. He made eye contact with Eridan. Sighing, he turns back, only to get a concerned look from Eridan. Eridan ends up walking over and sitting on the other side of the booth.

“Hey Sol” Eridan smiles, getting nothing in response. He decides to poke Sollux’s face at this point.

“What are you doing ED?” Eridan notices something about Sollux, but doesn’t bring it up. “Just leave me alone, the project hasn’t started yet anyways”

“Jesus Sol, calm down I just wanted to talk, you know?” Eridan looks a bit hurt and Sollux immediately feels guilty.

“Sorry” he gives a brief apology, and thank god Jane came over to break whatever tension was left.

“Here you go darlin” Jane places a honey bun and a honey latte ((took forever to find an actual honey drink)) on Sollux’s side of the table. Then she whispers in Sollux’s ear “he’s so got the hots for you, don’t have to be Roxy to tell that he only acts like a jerk because his friends won't accept who he is.” Sollux blushes a little, hoping Eridan doesn’t notice.

“Thanks Jane” Sollux chuckles, turning back to Eridan.

“What’d she say? Hittin on ya?” Eridan accidentally sound defensive.

“Nothing, and who would hit on me?” Sollux brushes off Eridan’s tone of voice as nothing.

Eridan replies under his breath inaudibly “me”

“What was that?” Sollux asks, intrigued.

“Nothing!” Eridan says a bit too quickly.

Sollux laughs softly “okay?”


	2. The one where Sollux is pacing

The school day was finally over, Sollux is bent on hiding his excitement about seeing Eridan in a few minutes. He's pacing back and forth outside of Eridan's house, trying to calm down a little.  
"okay okay okay, you can do this" Sollux convinces himself.  
"uh, what the hell are you doin' Sol?" Eridan opens the door, stopping Sollux in his tracks.  
"oh nothing" he starts walking to the door, feeling stupid.  
Eridan chuckles  
"you looked really funny walkin' around like that" Sollux finally gets to the door, chuckling nervously. Eridan flicks him on the head to snap him out of whatever funk he was in.  
"what was that for?" sollux rubs at the spot where he was flicked.  
"you were bein' all nervous" Eridan has no idea why Sollux was all nervous, so he dismisses it.  
After being led inside Sollux feels a lot less nervous about being with Eridan the entire night...alone.  
"so, what are we doing the project on? I like the idea of doing it on bees." Sollux says  
"well, I really like sea horses..." Eridan replies.  
"could we do both?" He genuinely thinks it'd be a fun idea.  
"I don't know, how about I email the professor?" Eridan walks up to his room to grab his laptop. Sollux waits for him, sitting down on the couch. After a few minutes Eridan joins him on the couch.  
"an' done" he says after a few more minutes of silence.  
"now we wait" sollux says, stretching.  
after about ten minutes their professor replies with the following email:

" though doing two topics would be a rather large challenge, if you really cannot decide you can most definitely do two. If it is possible I would like it to be on one poster board though"

"there we go!" Eridan smiles "we should get started right now then, I'll start sea horses and you start bees"  
Sollux smiles at how excited eridan seems about the small aquatic creatures.  
"sounds like a plan" he chuckles "I don't think I need to look anything up for a small project like this. I know enough without it"  
"I think I'm on the same page as you with this" Eridan smiles again.  
"then we need poster board for this" Sollux thinks aloud.  
"I might have some downstairs, let me check" Eridan stands up, walking to the basement.  
After a couple minutes of searching Eridan emerges from the basement with poster board, smiling.  
"found it" he smiles at his accomplishment.  
"nice job, how about like, markers or paint or something?" Sollux asks.  
"I have both" Eridan walks away again to get supplies.  
When he returns sollux has already started on his third of the board with pencil. Sollux looks up,  
"hey" then he returns to the board.  
Eridan joins him on the other side, bulleting different facts he comes up with.  
"how does 18 facts each sound? Good facts though." Eridan suggests.  
Sollux nods in agreement.  
"I already have 9" he smiles, wanting to decorate it.  
About 5 minutes later the boys get bored  
"this is startin' to get borin'" Eridan complains.  
"I won't argue with that" Sollux puts down his pencil "we just need to decorate anyways, might as well do that tomorrow" Sollux is worried Eridan would say no to him coming over again.  
"definitely!" Eridan sounds a bit eager. "so, what do you want to do then?"  
"watch Walking Dead re-runs?" It's one of Sollux's favourite shows.  
"sounds fun" Eridan recently took a liking to the show from Sollux's recommendation.  
ok  
Eridan reaches for the remote, laying the poster board down next to the couch. Sollux smiles, stretching himself out. Eridan turns it on, flipping around on demand until he gets to the show.  
An episode in Sollux, without really thinking, leans on Eridan comfortably. Smiling to himself, Eridan wraps his arm around th other. Sollux bites his lip, holding back a smile. They cuddle for awhile during the next few episodes of the show.  
Sollux yawns quietly, causing Eridan to turn his head to him.  
"tired?" Eridan asks him.  
"just a little" he lies, he was pretty freaking tired.  
"lies, you're practically fallin' asleep" he wouldn't mind if Sollux fell asleep like this.  
"okay yeah I lied" be chuckles, yawning and sitting up  
"nope" Eridan pulls sollux back over to him.  
"no homo" sollux jokes.  
"yes homo" Eridan chuckles, holding Sollux. Eridan starts to feel drowsy after Sollux has been asleep for about twenty minutes. He allows himself to fall asleep holding Sollux.  
Sollux wakes up at seven thirty, praising whatever is up there that it's Saturday. He adjusts, giving himself a good view of Eridan's face. Sollux watches Eridan as he sleeps, finding the faces he makes adorable.  
After some time of being asleep Eridan wakes up, looking curiously at the other who has been watching him.  
"its not like I was looking at you or anything..." he blushes lightly.  
"liar, you so were" he chuckles.  
"maybe..." he laughs with eridan.  
"well it was kinda cute" he shrugs, smiling.  
"cute?" Sollux questions, blushing.  
"absolutely cute" he chuckles softly.  
"o-oh" he smiles, still blushing. Eridan smirks at the blush, finding it great how he can do that to Sollux.  
"what's the smirk for?" sollux questions.  
"nothin'" he drags out the vowels in the word. Sollux gives him a questioning look.  
"okay?" he lays his head back down on Eridan "you're warm" sollux smiles.  
"huh, I guess I am aren't I?" Eridan holds Sollux closer.  
"I'm hungry" Sollux's stomach growls rather loudly.  
"well there's food in the kitchen" he shrugs  
The two boys walk into the kitchen, still a bit drowsy. Sollux yawns and stretches. He then sits at the table, with horrible posture compared to everybody else. Eridan is over at the stove, cooking food that Sollux is too tired to notice.  
After some time Eridan brings the food to the table. "holy shit" Sollux's eyes widen. Eridan just smiles, sitting down across from Sollux. The two immediately dig into the food, eating like there was no tomorrow.  
"omg Eridan remember the aquarium?" Sollux reminisces  
"No! that was no! Don't bring it up!" Eridan blushes, laughing.  
"but! It was hilarious! C'mon, you fell in the fish tank!" Sollux brings it up.  
"SOL!" he laughs, remembering it fully.  
"you fell in and almost got stung by a sting ray!"  
"I know that!" Neither of them can stop laughing. Sollux almost chokes on food at one point.  
"so, should we get the project finished?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **stupid authors note idk**  
> are they gonna finish the project? or will they have other plans? (wink wonk jk this is gonna be hard-core fluff probs)  
> so yeah, that was the second chapter, it's not too long sorry, I'll try and do better next chapter! but yeah give me suggestions in the comments? I don't know pointers? just don't be rude about it if you do T-TMan, I really hope you guys are enjoying this awful writing!


	3. The one where the idiots cuddle

"Nope" Eridan says bluntly.  
"Okay?" Sollux shrugs. Eridan gets up, flopping down on the couch. Sollux follows behind, jokingly sitting in Eridan's lap. Eridan chuckles, holding him from behind and not letting him leave. Sollux blushes lightly, relaxing.  
"This happened" sollux chuckles, curling up onto him, still blushing. "Hey, how come you act all rude to me at school?" Sollux questions.  
"Well...um, people can be mean" Eridan says embarrassed. Sollux just shrugs.  
"Yeah, they can be, I ignore it though" he lies and Eridan gives him a questioning look.  
"There is no way you aren't lying" he crosses his arms.  
"I'm not lying" Sollux avoids eye contact with the other. Eridan lifts Sollux's chin up. "What?" sollux says quietly.  
"Don't lie to me Sol" he looks stern.  
"Fine, yeah, I don't ignore it. That shit hurts" Sollux says, upset.  
"Well then this can be our little secret" Eridan says, wanting to make him happy.  
"No! I mean, no...I don't want that..." Sollux gets flustered.  
"That's fine too" Eridan smiles warmly. Sollux grins, curling back up to him.  
"More Walking Dead?" Sollux suggests.  
"Hell yeah" Eridan agrees, flipping the channel to the tv he forgot to turn off.  
Eridan and Sollux cuddle and watch tv for about two hours.  
"Okay, project time? It's due beginning of class Monday" Eridan points out.  
"Sounds like a plan" Sollux responds. Sollux moves off of Eridan, letting him get the supplies.  
Once the supplies are in hand, the boys get to work.  
"You know, this is really fun" Sollux smiles, putting bee stickers with sparkles on the board.  
Chuckling, Eridan says "it really is".  
They spend another hour perfecting the presentation, taking their time to make it perfect.  
"This is awesome" Sollux grins at their handiwork.  
"It did turn out great didn't it?" Eridan thinks aloud.  
"Hella yeah it did" Sollux laughs.  
"well, now that we're done..." Eridan jumps and lands sloppily on the couch. Finding no other room Sollux snuggles up with him.  
"oops" Sollux laughs softly. Wrapping his arms around Sollux, Eridan grabs the remote.  
"Lets watch a movie" Eridan suggests.  
"Sounds like a plan" Sollux likes the idea of watching a movie snuggled up with Eridan.  
Eridan and Sollux take a surprising twenty minutes to find a suitable movie. Which turns out to be Frozen. The movie is a long one, but by the end they are more fangirlish than tired.  
"Holy shit Eridan that was amazing" Sollux looks like an excited puppy.  
"I know right? It's so heartwarming and cute!" Eridan chuckles.  
"I just wow it's awesome" Sollux says, stretching himself out over the couch and Eridan.  
"Well hello there" Eridan laughs.  
"Hi" Sollux makes a laugh that sound like a giggle.  
"Was that....a giggle?" Eridan laughs softly.  
"N-no!" he lies.  
"Liar!" Eridan laughs more.  
"So what if it was a giggle?" Sollux questions.  
"It was adorable that's what!" Eridan says honestly.  
"And I'm the liar?" Sollux sticks out his tongue.  
" 'Scuse me? liar?" Eridan looks offended.  
"Alright sorry I believe you" Sollux smiles to himself.  
"What's the smile for?" Eridan asks.  
"Nothing" Sollux chuckles, dragging out the vowels.  
"Sure it is" Eridan says sarcastically.  
"I'm not telling you anyways so don't give me that look or tone" Sollux crosses his arms.  
"You will be tellin' me Sollux Captor" Eridan says sternly.  
"No" he whines childishly.  
"Sol!" Eridan says, sounding equally childish.  
"Fine" Sollux groans and mumbles "dick"  
"So what is it?" Eridan asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry that I take so long to upload! Anyways tell me what you think in the comments maybe?


	4. The one where confessions get served

"Fine, alright I was smiling because I realised something." Sollux knows what Eridan's seeming love bipolar is.  
"The reason you seem so disgusted with me at school...It's because you don't want anybody to know you're gay isn't it?" Sollux just can't sit down and accept the fact that Eridan is so nice away from his friends.  
"You figured me out" Eridan chuckles. "I'm a gay Sol lover" he smirks. "And furthermore, my friends are stuck up jerks, so I think I'm gonna hang with your crowd from now on!" Eridan decides what he wants from Sollux.  
"Well, I see no problem with that, Jane and Roxy will love you from what they've heard, Karkat won't care, Nepeta will be excited over her new 'fur-end', and Gamzee will most likely force you to get high as a kite with him. You ready for all that?" Sollux laughs.  
"Of course I am what do you take me for!" Eridan pouts.  
"Oh don't pout Eridan." Sollux complains.  
"Then don't bully me." Eridan counters.  
"I'm not a-oh fine" he agrees with the other to avoid an argument.  
Sollux sits up, stretching his arms.  
"Where are you goin'?" Eridan asks.  
"Here." Sollux leans forward and pecks Eridan's lips.  
"Oh, well that happened." Eridan blushes lightly, no match for Sollux's cheeks the color of his eye. Sollux just smiles and laughs in return.   
"Ew. We have school tomorrow" Sollux thinks aloud.  
"Oh, I guess you should be getting home soon then? It is already 8..." Eridan just now notices the time.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow then ED?" Sollux smiles at the other hopefully.  
"I shall count every moment until we meet again." Eridan jokes, pecking Sol's cheek quickly.   
"You'd better!" Sollux says before he gets up and heads out the door to make his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **authors note**  
> Sorry I took such a long break! And that this chapter is so short! I stopped writing it because I didn't think people liked it, but now my friend is hooked and will jump me if I don't keep going! So the next few chapters may not have too much plot since I wasn't really planning where this story will go, thanks for reading!!!


	5. The one where they go back to school

It's Monday morning and the boys' routines are completely normal and completely boring. Sollux has less trouble getting up, the fact he finally gets to be with Eridan for real gives him a little motivation. He throws on a gaming t-shirt and jeans and is out the door before you can butter your toes. (Yes I did mean toes not toast) He takes his time walking up the hill to his stop. After waiting all of five minutes his bus comes and he looks for an empty seat. He's happy now that one of the open ones is next to Eridan because it's no longer super awkward. Eridan smiles at him and grasps his hand happily. Sollux smiles, disregarding the looks from people as he moves closer to Eridan.  
A long bus ride later Sollux and Eridan get off the bus together, laughing and talking. They end up spending most of the day together, and Feferi notices. She is getting very jealous of Eridan's position, she wanted Sollux for herself, and she gets what she wants.   
It's lunch, 5th period and Feferi is determined.   
"Hey Eridan! Can I talk to you for a second?" She requests in the sweetest voice possible.  
"Uh sure, w-why?" Eridan gives Sollux a look of worry, not quite sure what she wants to talk about is too nice. Sollux blows him a kiss, chuckling as Eridan walks away. Once Eridan and Feferi are alone in the hallway Feferi drops any sweetness she had on her face.   
"Okay, Eridan, let's get this straight. Sollux is not yours to keep, I get what I want. And what I want this time is Sollux." Feferi is glaring daggers, if looks could kill Eridan would be 666 feet under the ground.   
"Look Feferi," Eridan was past his nick names for her. "That will not happen, Sol likes me and you can't ruin this like you're ruining everything else Feferi. So why don't you take your 'feelings' and make a U-turn in the other direction." Eridan storms away, going back to Sollux. Feferi just watches him walk away, already plotting how she will get back at Eridan for saying she won't get what she want. So she walks to her next class with a grin on her face, if she can't get it with words, she will use force.

**Author's note**  
In order to get these chapters up in an orderly fashion, they're all gonna be somewhat short so I'll just probably have many chapters or something!


	6. The one where Feferi starts problems

Feferi smiles into the mirror, fixing her lipstick and grabbing her bag. This was the party of the year, school ends in a week and everybody is excited. She knows both Eridan and Sollux will be at the party, so it's her chance to finally get back at Eridan for never taking the hint that she liked Sollux better.  
So here comes the party, she walks in and exchanges greeting with others. Her smile is just as brilliant as usual tonight with her dark lipstick against the pearly whites. Her fuchsia eyes practically glitter with the touch of mascara making her eyelashes longer. Then she sees her "prey" as one would call it.   
"Hi Sollux! Hey Eridan" Feferi grins, practically undressing Sollux with her eyes already. Her short pink skirt was clinging to her hips and thighs, showing off the long legs of hers.   
"Oh, uh hey Feferi" Sollux responds, Eridan just takes a swig of his drink. The fire in his belly for Feferi's love and body is extinguished thanks to Sollux, which turns out to be the best thing for both of them.  
"So Sollux, how are you? We haven't really talked at all!" Feferi's breasts are practically popping out of her shirt, not going unnoticed by the hot and bothered teenage party goers.  
"Oh, I'm fine more or less" Sollux tires to give Eridan some attention, seeing as Feferi was busy with other teenagers. He can't help but notice how Eridan's almost violet colored eyes are sparkling in the most attractive way.  
"Damn it's cramped don't you think?" Sollux takes in all the people crowded around the main room.   
"Very, like Jesus dude!" Eridan laughs.  
Once Feferi is free again she comes back over.  
"Anyways, Sollux, mind if we go somewhere and talk? Alone" She puts emphasis on the word alone whilst glaring at Eridan.  
"I mean if it's important? That okay Eridan?" Sollux has a look of concern.  
"Oh what does his opinion matter? It's important so c'mon" Feferi grabs his hand and pulls him around to a bedroom.  
"Whoah whoah Feferi? Isn't a bedroom a little much?" Sollux is reluctant but follows her in. Feferi swiftly closes the door behind him.   
"So...Sollux" Feferi slowly steps closer, cornering Sollux after a few minutes.  
"Feferi, please don't, I have Eridan now so whatever you think we have is gone." Sollux doesn't make a move to harm her though, knowing that isn't a way to deal with the situation.  
"Sollux, you silly little bee..." Feferi moves in closer, kissing Sollux's jawbone lightly.  
"Feferi! Stop this bullshit! it's not cute!" Sollux squirms, but she pins him in the corner.  
"Sollux, c'mon!" she whines "let me show you a good time" She whispers in his ear.  
The wrong place, time, and position is what they're in.  
"Sol? You okay in there?" Eridan says as he opens the door to the room he watched them walk into.  
"Jesus ED help me! I can't get her off!" Sollux pleads. But Feferi decides to make this harder for him.  
"SOLLUX DON TOUCH ME THERE" She yells, fake crying. "Eridan help!" She whimpers pathetically. "He just attacked me when I was trying to say I was over him!" She runs to Eridan.  
Eridan just moves and laughs as she runs into a wall.  
"ERIDAN WHAT THE HELL?" She practically screetches.  
"Why would I believe your lame attempt at a lie?" Eridan rolls his eyes. "Sollux we are leaving let's go babe" Eridan grabs Sollux's hand and pulls him out of the house.  
As Feferi watches them run out of the house she punches a wall.  
"God damn it!" A short girl with short curly hair comes up to her.  
"Are you okay Feferi?" Her oversized sweater sleeves somehow not in the way. Feferi just sighs and says,  
"No I'm fine, thanks anyway Nepeta..."  
"Okay, take care of yourself, and I'll CAT-ch you later!" The smaller one runs off to party with her larger, and sweatier, counterpart.  
Eridan and Sollux are walking back to Eridan's house to relax and wind down.  
"Sollux...I want you to tell me what the hell you were doing with Feferi."

**Authors Note**  
TAAADAAA I UPLOADED


	7. Authors note

Can I just say that this story is VERY VERY out of character for most characters in this story! I just wanted to apologise that I'm making Feferi so bad haha, I just needed someone and she was the best for the role. That and their whole relationship would never actually happen if Andrew Hussie had anything to do with it!! haha anyways yeah, it's COMPLETELY PUT OF CHARACTER SORRY


	8. The One Where Sollux Feels Violated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologise that intend to intermingle between the UK and US spelling systems so bear with me! (Yes I did just realise this I'm an idiot)

"Sollux...I want you to tell me what the hell you were doing with Feferi."  
Eridan gives him a look of concern as he unlocks the door to his house.   
"Well...so after Feferi pulled me away from you she lead me to a bedroom. I told her that it was a little weird to be in a bedroom alone. Then she just came onto me! When you walked in I was relieved beyond belief!" By the time Sollux finishes talking Eridan has already lead him to the couch. Sollux just sighs and lean on Eridan. "Sorry Eridan." he says quietly.  
"Don't apologise, you didn't do anythin' babe" Eridan smiles, playing with Sollux's hair.   
When the two of them are almost asleep they hear a booming voice from next to the couch.   
"Eridan Ampora, what exactly are you doing boy?" A tall man with two long scars across his face says in quite the stern tone. Sollux and Eridan both quickly sit up.  
"D-dad! You're home?" Eridan looks nervous.  
"Uh, hello sir..." Sollux had no idea this tall, strong looking man was related to Eridan, but the more he saw the more he could connect between the two.  
"Who's your little friend?" Eridan's father questions, looking at the slender and tall, honey blonde kid.  
"That is Sollux Captor, my...boyfriend" Eridan blushes slightly.  
"Well hello, Sollux, I am Eridan's father. My name is Dualscar, but you can call me Dual though, since you seem to be on good terms with my son." He grins and chuckles.  
"So...dad... when did you get home?" Eridan is relieved to see that his father seemed to be on good terms with Eridan.  
"Just a few hours ago, oh and wait...Captor? I used to be good friends with your father, but we haven't talked in years. How's he been doing?" Dualscar inquires.  
"Oh, he's been good, pretty lonely lately. You two should meet up again since you'll be in-laws soon!" Sollux jokes, making Eridan go red and his father laugh.  
"I like your sense of humour kid, I hope to see you around." Dualscar smiles and walks back to his room.  
"Jesus Sol that was terrifyin'!" Eridan takes a deep breath.  
"Really? I like him!" Sollux smiles at Eridan.


	9. The one where cuddles are sure to ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating I hope you all still love me sorry ahhhhhhhhhhgggg!!  
> I'm writing as hard as I can on this next chapter to get it to all of you I'm sorry I suck! I was doing so well at updating (at least I think I don't know) and then I just stopped its been to long SOOOOO SOOOOOORRHYYYY!

Today is the day, the day when Sollux and Eridan come out as a couple.  
"Are you sure about this Eridan?" Sollux asks for about the millionth time in the last ten minutes.  
"For the hundredth, maybe thousandth, time honey bun! I'm ready as an Eridan that is ready!" Eridan chuckles childishly at his nickname for his boyfriend.  
"Remember though, after we tell them we have to go visit Roxy and Jane! They will be heart broken if we don't tell them the second it happens. Eridan, you remember them right?" Sollux questions the other.   
"Uhh...maybe?" he grins sheepishly.  
"The ones who have an apartment right here, in Trenton, and Roxy owns the little coffee shop that Jane works at." Sollux explains quickly.  
"OHHH, the ones with booze and cake all the time!" Eridan remembers the perfect couple of Jane and Roxy. They are so cute togetherness their looks polar oppisites. Jane; Shorter, cute and chubby, with dark hair and glasses and big eyes. Then there is Roxy, a tall and slender, pale blonde girl with eyes usually narrowed in a flirty glance. The girls are like cotton candy with their pink and blue. They shared an apartment in the nice town of Trenton and work about 15 minutes away in the boys' town, Morrisville.  
"Sooooo, ready to go to school loser?" Eridan teases.  
"Uhh...maybe?' Sollux mocks Eridan from earlier and laughs softly. Eridan just grabs Sollux's hand and pulls him along out the door. "Don't you dare man-handle me Ampora!" Sollux laughs.  
"That's not what you said last night!" Eridan jokes, laughing hard at his own joke.  
"I cannot believe you went there Eridan!" Sollux chuckles, finding it funny in its own way. "Your sense of humour is great yet messed up.'" Sollux grins at the other.  
After a long and warm bus ride, screw summer it is not cool guys, they arrive at the school.   
"Blah why do we have to wait until lunch Sol?" Eridan whines.  
"Because Eridan, I'm not gonna walk into the school like 'AY YO BITCHES IM GAY HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT' I'm going to act like a normal civilian and wait for an appropriate time." Sollux laughs softly.  
"Oh alright you meanie" Eridan sticks out his tongue like a child.  
Four periods into school it's time for lunch and the boys are both excited , but very nervous at the same time.  
They sit down together, holding hands under the table.  
"So, uh guys..." Sollux starts out tentatively, gaining the curious and worried stares of his pals. "there is something important Eridan and I would like to tell you all"


	10. The One Where People Actually Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I was at a family reunion for 11 days and had no writing time!

"What is it you want to tell us Sollux?" Karkat says impatiently, implying he could be doing something better right now.  
"Okay...what I wanted to say was..."  
Sollux squeezes Eridans hand under the table. Before Sollux can finish Eridan quickly butts in.  
"We are a couple!" Eridan beams.  
"There we go, Eridan did that a lot easier than I would have." Sollux grins and laughs.  
"Really?!" Nepeta practically squeals.  
"Oh my gosh you two are so cute I ship  
It so haaaaaaard!!" She seems more excited about it than Sollux and Eridan combined.  
"Wow I didn't expect that at all." Karkat says, blatantly surprised.  
"Whoah whoah stop the train when's the wedding? I'll be the flower boy and I'll have Faygo instead of flowers!" Gamzee grins like a child and babbles about wedding plans, making the two boys blush.   
"Uhh Gam, are aren't gettin' married any time soon!" Eridan says, laughing with Sollux.  
"Well we at least got a good reaction" Sollux smiles softly.  
"You two ARE going to be telling Jane and Roxy right?" Nepeta says, absentmindedly scooting closer to Equius and leaning on him, yawning a little from her long day.  
"Of course we will! Just like all of you guys we have to tell them, Roxy would cry if we didn't, like really cry." Sollux chuckles. The very tan and muscled fellow, his small and olive tanned counterpart and the vulgar and emotional short guy, all laugh. Mainly because they all went through it.  
"She would probably cry either way silly!" Nepeta states the truth.  
"Okay okay yes, but that's beside the point." Sollux chuckles, noticing lunch is over. "well I guess it's time to leave, see you all later!"  
"Yeah, talk to you guys later!" Eridan grins, following Sollux out of the cafeteria.  
"That went well!" Sollux pecks Eridan on the cheek.  
"I can't wait to see how Jane and Roxy react!" Eridan smiles wide, very excited for later.

**Author's Note:**

> **so yeah. thats it for the first chapter! hope you like it!**


End file.
